Game On
by xoByeLittleLadyxo
Summary: Shareen's been evicted and is living at Jackie's, Rose wants to see her and drags the Doctor with her. However, Shareen and Rose both fancy him and war begins. The Doctor doesn't know what he's let himself in for! :D Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! God it's been yonks since I've written anything. Anyway hope you enjoy this! Just to say I don't own Doctor Who so yeah err thanks for reading and rate and review to let me know what you think. Much appreciated :D**

It was 6.30am and Rose was tossing and turning completely unable of getting to sleep. It was times like this that she could murder the Doctor, I mean what normal people start faffing around with wires and electronics at this time in the morning she thought to herself. But that was exactly it, the Doctor wasn't normal; he hardly ever slept, had two hearts, was abnormally clever and come to think of it abnormally bonkers as well. For all he had his quirks, it's what made Rose love him. Tired of tossing and turning, Rose got out of bed and wandered down to the console room. There she was greeted by a confused looking Doctor, with glasses on his head and a cut on his hand; bless him she thought to herself.

"Morning Doctor" she said quietly.

"Oh hello little Rosebud! What you doing up so early?" He said in a happy tone of voice.

"Excuse me I aint a flower and nor will I be because of someone making a hell of a lot of noise" She stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry... I will try and be a little quieter but it's kind of hard too" He said apologetically.

"Ohh I'll live unlike you if you don't get a plaster on that cut. How did you do it?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know! Would you pass me the first aid box?" He asked.

"Yeah course, I'll clean it up for you" She replied

"Thanks" he said

"Right pass your hand over... And get me some gauze pads, antiseptic cream and plasters. Oh and tweezers, you've got glass stuck in it you dozy plank." She said to him.

"Hey, I'm not dozy, saying that hurts me more than the actual cut" He replied in a quiet, innocent tone.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get over it" She replied in a semi brash tone.

"Nope! Your words have cut me like a knife. Owwwww!" He cried.

"Sorry, but stop being so babyish!" She shouted back.

"There we go... All better" She said

"Yupp!" He said, popping the "P"

She then moved away from him and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, admiring him and just wondering what exactly he was thinking about. He looked so happy sat on the floor, fiddling with his tools. She smiled at him before saying:

"Do you want some breakfast? Banana smoothie and toast?" She questioned.

"Ooo banana's yes please!" He squealed with a huge grin on his face.

"Coming right up" She replied

**30 minutes later**

"Well that was delicious Rose, thank you" He said

"You're very welcome... God 7.30 already, might as well start getting dressed then" She replied back to him.

"Yeah I suppose so" He said, agreeing with her.

"Sooooo, where we off to today?" She asked.

"Ermm nowhere as of yet" He answered.

"Oh good then, you can take me to my Mum's then!" She said joyfully.

"Oh fan-vomming-tastic! Kill me now" He said, nearly crying at the thought of it.

"Oi! It isn't that bad. It's just Mum phoned me last night and well Shareen's been staying at ours 'cos her landlord kicked her out. Can you believe that, it's a flippin' disgrace. Anyway my mum wants me to see her and try and cheer her up a bit" She said.

"Oh so I've the pair of them to put up with... Fabulous!" He shouted

"I thought you liked Shareen?" She questioned.

"Yeah well I do but that's 3 girls against 1 bloke! It's not fair" He replied.

"Most blokes would love the attention, in fact most blokes wish for these types of situation." She said.

"Yeah well, I'm not the average bloke... I don't get turned on by the idea unlike you humans." He said defensively.

"Look I know you're a time lord and everything, but you must get some urges... It's just nature" She said back.

"Well, err, yeah I suppose we do get urges but just not in the same ways as humans!" He replied.

"Yeah whatever, so will you take me then?"

"Oh alright then!" He said hesitantly.

"Thank you!" She shouted as she went over to hug him.

"I best go and pack then... You've got no idea how much this means to me!" She shouted excitedly.

The Doctor just laughed, he loved to see her happy. It was the best thing in the world to him. However, this trip back to the Powell Estate was filling him with dread. Three women who let's face it all fancy the pants off him... what had he let himself in for?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the second chapter of the Game On story. Don't know whether it's any good but yeah give it a read and let me know. I'm trying to do a bit of a different story so hopefully it's going well: D. Anyway r&r to let me know what you think. Just to say I don't own Doctor Who are anything... If I did, I wouldn't be sat here writing fanfics about it haha. Oh and I've tried to add little bits of humour here and there, whether I've succeeded is another matter. Anyway enough of me babbling on... Oh just one last thing to say...Enjoy!**

"Okay I'm ready!" She shouted as she skipped down the TARDIS corridor.

"Fab... Let's get this over shall we! Powell Estate, London please!" The Doctor said.

**5 minutes later**

"Right, me thinks we've landed." The Doctor said, in a sort of quiet and unenthusiastic way.

"Great!" Rose said as she approached the door.

As Rose opened the door, she was greeted by a more than excited Shareen. Before she knew it Shareen had grabbed her and started giving her the most almighty hug ever.

"Oh my God Rose, you're back!" She shouted in a chirpy, high pitched voice.

"Err yes I am!" Rose squealed.

"So y'alrite Doc?" Shareen asked.

"Yeah just fab" He replied back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ooo he seems a bit glum don't he?" She said to Rose.

"Yeah, my mum fills him with dread. Get's one of the old infamous Jackie Tyler slaps whenever he comes here, bless him." She said, starting to feel slightly guilty that she had inflicted this much discomfort upon the Doctor. She knew he would cope with it though, he always did.

"Ahh right, don't blame him for getting a bit moody... anyone normal would!" She joked.

"Haha very funny Shareen, anyway Doctor, I'm gonna go and get some chips whilst you park the TARDIS and stuff, can't leave it in the park now can we?" She said.

"No we can't. I'll make sure I take as much time as possible parking it... She needs to be parked carefully and with precision. Not just dumped anywhere." The Doctor replied back, seeming slightly happier than when he first arrived.

"Oh right... So when you parked it in a swamp on that Chimayo planet it was parked carefully and with precision, load of tosh. Anyway I'm off and come straight to the chippy on Hally Lane when you're done here. You aint hiding down here like you did the last time we were here!" She said before leaving the TARDIS.

"Ermm that swamp was an... oh whatever!" He said, lowering his voice when he realised Rose had left.

"So anywayyyyy... how's everything going with Doctor Fitface then?" Shareen asked.

"Shareen! We aren't like that." She said, quite sheepishly.

"Yeah but you soooo wanna be! It's flippin obvious, either he's thick or he's gay if he hasn't realised that you have a crush on him!" She said.

"What I want and what I get are 2 entirely different things, besides i-it's complicated." She said, wanting to change the subject.

"What's complicated? Oh yeah, the pair of you are both stubborn gets! But seriously Rose you should, I mean come on someone like him? Phwoar! I would!" She said, daydreaming at the thought.

"Yeah trust me if I had the chance I would, but it aint as simple as that, I mean he's a time lord, his feelings aren't like the average humans, do you get me?" She asked. Rose felt uncomfortable talking about her relationship with the Doctor, agitation began to show.

"Ahh right so that's what it's all about... You're worried that you won't be able to have a bit of hanky panky with him. You can't be telling me though that it is beyond him and so wrong for him to do the deed, I bet you my life he thinks about it all the time... It's part of guys DNA! Mind you, with a face like his you could probably live without the sex, I'd happily stare at his mush 24 hours a day instead!" She said.

"Bloody hell Shareen you're worse than me! Kinda wish I hadn't said anything now!" She shouted back, her mouth hanging ajar.

"Nah you don't, better to get it off your chest, even though you want him on your chest. But all I'm saying is don't waste that opportunity otherwise I might have to snap it up myself." She said with a semi serious tone of voice.

"You wouldn't?" She questioned, surprised that her so called best friend actually said that.

"Who knows? If you're not gonna have him then I might aswell. He's just the sort of man I'm after... Tall, dark, handsome, clever and oh yeah wears specs." She replied back smiling to herself.

"Pfft your way out of his league... Sorry Shareen but I think even I've got a bit more chance of getting him than you!" She shouted back at her, anger building up inside her. She didn't realise just how jealous she could get.

"Yeah we'll see!" Shareen confidently shouted back.

"Ok then! Game ON!" Rose said determined to win this battle.

They continued to walk along the road when suddenly they heard somebody running closely behind them. They both turned their heads only to be greeted by the Doctor.

"Hello girls!" He said grinning.

"Hi" They both said at the same time.

Rose glared at Shareen who then turned her head and smiled to the Doctor before saying:

"So Doctor, fancy some chips?"

"Yeah but only if you and Rose are having some" He replied back.

"Rose, you still up for some chips?" Shareen asked, trying to seem friendly.

"You know what... I've kinda lost my appetite" She replied back bitterly.

"Oh Rose, you feeling alright? That's not like you." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, I'm just dandy." She replied back.

"Come on Doc, let's get some chips then" Shareen said, trying to get the Doctor away from Rose.

"Yeah yeah hang on a second Shareen" He said abruptly. "Rose, what's wrong sweetie? Come on talk to me, I know something is wrong, I can read you like a book."

She remained silent, he knew something was wrong. Little did he know it was to do with Shareen. He was going to get it out of her, he was determined to. What has he let himself in for?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Back with Chapter 3, this is a tincy bit shorter than Chapter 2 but I'm kinda hoping I've left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger. Just wanna say thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting, alerting and so on... It means a lot (trust me!) Don't own Doctor Who or anything, however, I wish I did because it's pure genius! :D**

"Rose, come on talk to me" He said again. She was staring into space as he thought or more commonly known to humans as staring into his deep chocolate eyes.

Suddenly she began to smile, she knew she shouldn't let Shareen get to her; she needed to remain strong if she wanted to win this battle. "Look I'm fine you daft git, I was just thinking that maybe we should get some chips and take them home. I know Mum's dying to see us." She replied back to him, in her usual cheerful voice.

He smiled back at her not thinking anything else of it before saying "Oh come on let's eat out! Half an hour isn't gonna make any difference to your mum is it?" He said.

"Oi! Stop trying to wriggle your way out of it Doctor, you know you love her really." She said with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah, just love getting slapped and then having my face practically eaten with kisses... and I always end up with a soaking face, your mum has major washing machine syndrome when it comes to kissing! It does kinda take the joy out of things." He shouted back, trying to fight off the mental picture of Jackie in his head.

Shareen began to laugh, she always remembered the Doctor came out with some of the wittiest things ever; it was part of his charm she thought to herself. She then said:

"Yeah I agree with the Doc" Shareen said.

"Oh you would" Rose mumbled. "Look I'm gonna sit this one out... I wanna go and see mum, besides she'll need an extra pair of hands with all that washing!" She said to them both, smiling away as if nothing was affecting her.

"Are you sure, I'll come with you if you want Rose, I'm not fussed about chips anyway, a nice ripe banana would do me" The Doctor said.

"N-no it's fine... I'll see you's both in a bit then" She said before walking away from them.

"Well... Looks like it's just me and you Shareen" He said.

"Yupp" She said back popping the "P". "What you having?" She asked him.

"Oh ermmm, ooo, ermmm, sausage and chips" He said smiling.

"Oh good, they're so nice! Yeah I'll get you a sausage" She replied back in a somewhat seductive tone, quite mesmerised by his presence.

For a minute he looked confused by the words she used when she last spoke. "I'll get you a sausage", hmmm, does that mean I'm paying for the chips then he thought to himself. In fact I should be paying for everything he thought, he didn't want to appear 'ungentlemanly' .

"N-n-no Shareen I'll get these, you having the same?" He asked.

"Err yeah, sausage and chips will be fine thanks" She replied back.

**15 Minutes Later – Rose and Jackie**

Knock knock

"Rose!" She shouted, before pulling her daughter into the flat and giving her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

Rose remained quiet before bursting into tears. She knew she shouldn't let Shareen get to her, but it couldn't be helped. She couldn't stand the thought of the Doctor with her and Shareen practically drooling in front of his eyes. It was all too much for her; he's MY Doctor she thought to herself.

"Oh love, what's wrong? What's that prat of a Doctor gone and done now?" Jackie said, she could feel the anger rising inside of her

"Oh Mum, what should I do?" She sobbed.

"What's happened sweetheart?" She asked.

"I've ermmm, f-fallen in love with him mum" She cried.

"What with the stick insect? What's brought all this on?" She asked

"Nothing's brought it on... I can't help being in love with him can I? I didn't ask for it! But me and Shareen were having a chat and she said that she liked him too; I mean she even called him Doctor Fitface! Now w-were in this big fight over who can get the Doctor. A-and he's at the chippy with Shareen now" She sobbed.

"Awww darling, look, Shareen hasn't got a hope in hell of scoring with him. Even I've got more chance then her, mind you he is buff aint he? But love you are a beautiful, intelligent young lady; don't let her get to you. Do you want me to chuck her out?" She asked.

Rose stifled laughs before saying "No, don't be daft, at the end of the day she's still my best mate. Can't have her on the streets now can we?"

"She don't have to be on the streets... We'll chuck her in the bin cupboard for the night". She said, in a serious tone of voice.

"Nahh mum it'll make things a thousand times worse just leave it... Please?" She pleaded.

"Alright I will do, but if that pillock of a Doctor does anything whatsoever to upset my baby girl you just let me know ok?" Jackie said, whilst hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, and mum, thanks... I love you" She muffled into her jacket.

"I love you too". She said in a fake relaxed tone. She wasn't going to let the Doctor or Shareen get away with this. She was going to confront the Doctor about this... Bless him; he didn't have a notion of what was to come.

**TBC**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi people, sorry about the delay with Chapter 4... I've got seriously bad writers block at the min. If anyone can think of any ideas of what I can put into Chapter 4 then feel free to say so! I'm open to literally anything. To make up for it I'm gonna do a one-shot later on so hopefully I'll be forgiven lol. Anyway thanks for reading and yeah any ideas are welcome! Thanks x**


End file.
